Minoru Watanabe
is a Japanese suit actor. He also played Megaguirus in [https://wikizilla.org/wiki/Godzilla_vs._Megaguirus Godzilla vs. Megaguirus], and ''Kamen Rider Black RX'''s Captain Gedorian. Years later, he played MagiYellow in a Magiranger stage show. Roles TV * 1980 - Denshi Sentai Denziman * 1981 - Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan * 1982 - Dai Sentai Goggle V (Ninja Doll) * 1983 - Kagaku Sentai Dynaman * 1984 - Choudenshi Bioman * 1985 - Dengeki Sentai Changeman (Gaata, Officer Watanabe) * 1986 - Choushinsei Flashman (Mag, Kerao) * 1987 - Hikari Sentai Maskman (Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas) * 1988 - Choujuu Sentai Liveman (Ep. 6: Attack! The Dinosaur That Lived|6]] & 7 * 1990 - Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman (Galactic Merchant Dongoros (First Time), Enlarging Beast Gorlin) * 1991 - Choujin Sentai Jetman (J3/Neo Jetman 3) * 1992 - Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (Bookback) * 1993 - Gosei Sentai Dairanger (KibaRanger) * 2013 - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * 2014 - Ressha Sentai ToQger * 2015 - Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * 2015 - Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie (ToQ 1gou - child form) * 2015 - Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams (ToQ 1gou - child form) * 2016 - Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (Hanayaida - Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast) * 2017 - Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai (AkaNinger - Yoshiharu) * 2017 - Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * 2018 - Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger * 2019 - Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Films * 1981 - Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: The Movie * 1982 - Dai Sentai Goggle V: The Movie * 1983 - Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The Movie * 1984 - Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie * 1985 - Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie (Researcher) * 1985 - Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment! (Gaata, Officer Watanabe) * 1986 - Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie (Mag) * 1986 - Choushinsei Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy! (Mag, Kerao) * 1987 - Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie (Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas) * 2013 - Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * 2013 - Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters * 2013 - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music * 2013 - Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER * 2014 - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * 2014 - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER * 2015 - Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie (ToQ 1gou - child form) * 2015 - Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams (ToQ 1gou - child form) * 2015 - Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll! * 2016 - Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS * 2016 - Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland * 2016 - Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (Hanayaida - Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast) * 2017 - Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai (AkaNinger - Yoshiharu) * 2017 - Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle! * 2018 - Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film Stageshow * 1981 - Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan * 1993 - Gosei Sentai Dairanger - (KirinRanger) * 1996 - Gekisou Sentai Carranger - Hazardian Dappu * 2001 - Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger * 2002 - Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger * 2003 - Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger * 2004 - Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * 2005 - Mahou Sentai Magiranger * 2006 - GoGo Sentai Boukenger * 2007 - Juken Sentai Gekiranger (Rinshi) * 2008 - Engine Sentai Go-Onger (Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz) * 2009 - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * 2010 - Tensou Sentai Goseiger * 2011 - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * 2012 - Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (Buglars) External links *Minoru Watanabe at Wikipedia *Minoru Watanabe at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Minoru Watanabe at the Metal Heroes Wiki *Minoru Watanabe on Wikizilla Category:Suit Actors Category:JAE Members Category:Actors who appeared in Godzilla